A Real Life
by pisofi
Summary: The Flock settles down for a *drumroll* NORMAL LIFE! But it won't last.....or will it? T just in Case AN: Sorry about length of Chapters It's my first FanFic I'm working on It! I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!
1. Chap 1

Yeah, so here I am

Yeah, so here I am. Maximum Ride, on the lam. Always running from various robots and humans, and an occasional mutant, you never know. Constantly on the fly, literally. Me and my flock, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel, plus our talking dog, Total, smoothly gliding through the air somewhere above Massachusetts. Our talking dog, I sighed. Quite annoying.

_No he's not! _Angel's high voice piped into my head.

_Sure he's not Angel. _I mentally replied. _Not Total, never._ I smirked to reassure my baby that I was just joking around, but when I turned to look at her my eyes met with another's. _His _eyes. His dark and mysterious eyes. Fang silently glided over as close as he could to me without our long wings whacking together.

"What up?" He asked.

"Besides us, nothing." I retorted. My temper was especially short due to my rumbling stomach. For a split second I thought I saw humor in his expression, but then,

_POOF!_

All that tiny bit of emotion was gone. I sighed once more.

"I'm just hungry." I mumbled, but Nudge interrupted me.

"Maaax! I'm hungry! When are we going to stop for food? I really want chicken now, but I don't know why. Can we stop somewh-" I cut Nudge off before my ears started to bleed.

"We're stopping soon Nudge. Just keep your mouth closed and you won't be as hungry." I yawned loudly. "We'll get some hotel rooms, okay?' Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy all nodded, even though the question was directed to Nudge. Angel just yawned.

"Good! I really want a hamburger right now!" Total grunted from Iggy's arms.

"Oh, pipe down!" I snapped.

_Now Max. There's no need to be testy. _I groaned. He/she/it was back. THE VOICE. **MY** VOICE.

_ There's a hotel three miles north. _ I rolled my eyes. Ever-so-helpful voice was helpful, when he/she/it wanted them self to be. About 3 minutes later we landed in a clearing near the hotel. The flock mustered up as much energy as they could and sprinted into the lobby.


	2. Chap 2

Unlike the rest of my flock, I slowly walked into the lobby; ignoring the hunger pains I was experiencing

Unlike the rest of my flock, I slowly walked into the lobby; ignoring the hunger pains I was experiencing. Fang watched me warily. Because I was so silent, he probably thought I was talking to my voice, which, for once, I wasn't. I quickly checked in using my limitless credit card. There were only three rooms available, all suites, so I took all three. I glanced back at the flock as the clerk went to get my keys. Horror struck me as I looked at Angel's and Nudge's faces. Evil grins and Bambi eyes meant one thing: trouble.

"I'm rooming with Nudge!" Angel smiled slyly.

"I'm with Iggy!" Gazzy yelled. I slapped my forehead. That left me with...

Mr. Emo, a.k.a. Fang.

_Angel, these rooms better have two beds or you are in __**so**__much__trouble. _

Angel smiled… angelically. She nodded, which meant, what exactly?

I grabbed the keys off the desk and marched to the staircase and up, the Flock trailing me. I threw Nudge and Gazzy their room keys when we arrived at the second floor. Thankfully the rooms were conjoined. I tossed my keys up and expected them to land back in my hand, but they didn't. Fang had grabbed them and was now opening the door to our room. My eyes narrowed in disgust. He thinks I can't unlock a door by myself? That, that, that, ugh! I scrambled around in my brain to find different words for my usual catchphrase, but came up with a blank. I scurried past Fang and dumped my backpack on the one king-sized bed. WHOA, BACK UP! _One KING-SIZE bed! _No way!

"I get bed you get couch." I put my hands on my hips, daring Fang to challenge me. He threw his hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay!" he exclaimed, then pulled out his laptop, no doubt about to document the sleeping arrangements on his blog. I groaned inwardly and threw myself on _my_ bed. Ten minutes later Fang tapped my shoulder.

"Dinner, now." He grunted. We left the room and banged on the other doors.

"FOOD!"

_(A/N: Yeah I know one bed thing is cliché but deal with it, it gets better.)_


	3. Author's Note: Sorry just a quickie!

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

I have to share this dream with you that I had last night. Can I have some interpretation?

I was Max, but I still looked like myself. I was riding piggyback style on Fang's back. Fang looked like a guy on brother's hockey team. We were in the middle of a barbeque, but it wasn't loud or fun. We were sort of solemn, not talking, but still connected. People were looking at us funny, and my head was resting on 'Fang's' shoulder. I pressed my cheek against his and he carried me over to an open area. From there I jumped off his back into the air and we flew away, hand in hand.

It was the best dream I've ever had.

But what does it mean?  

BTW: I need some ideas and at least 1 more review!


	4. Chap 3

(A/N Private Message me for opinions on THE dream)

**(A/N Private Message me for opinions on **_**THE**_** dream and thanks to spreadurwingsandfly311 for the **_**awesome**_** ideas!)**

The flock rushed out of their rooms. _Always_ eager to eat. I smiled, and Fang looked at me quizzically. I shook my head to tell him it wasn't important. After we rushed out and into a neighboring Chinese restaurant, I began a long to-the-point speech.

"Alright guys, so we haven't been attacked for over two weeks, so that's good, right?" I received nods from the flock. "And because my chip is out, they're tracking us some other way. So, Fang and I have been researching and… we found the perfect city to have a _real_ life." Everyone's eyes widened and their jaws literally hit the table.

"Tomorrow morning, we fly to Pittsburgh!" Everyone smiled, even _gasp_ Fang! I grinned widely and ordered our food as the waiter walked over. We stuffed our faces and walked back to the hotel, bloated. We dragged ourselves to our consecutive rooms, and I bet everyone else collapsed.

_IGGY_

I grinned even though my discomfort was increasingly growing. My ear was pressed against the wall closest to Max and Fang's room. Gazzy was developing a new type of bomb on his bed, and I had no clue what the others were doing until,

_Thump, thump, thump._

_Iggy, let us in! _ Angel giggled into my head.

"Gazzy, it's Angel and Nudge. Open the door!" I barked. I felt him stand and run to the door. The girls came in and in my head Angel sent me a picture of a, _stereo_? She hit the play button and a stupid romantic song played. I burst into laughter.

"We're going to play this through the wall to Max and Fang's room!" Angel giggled. Nudge burst into laughter as well. I nodded, still grinning. She pushed the play button and turned the volume up really loud. It was definitely loud enough for Max and Fang to hear, and I smiled evilly.

_Fang_

Max and I were on the couch, reading a map and deciding where to go to _school,_ when we heard some pretty weird music.

_I got chills._

_They're multiplyin'._

_And I'm losin' control._

_'Cause the power_

_you're supplyin',_

_it's electrifyin'!_

I gagged. Max's jaw dropped.

"You've got to be kidding me! This cannot be happening!" Max fumed.

I shrugged, trying to keep myself together.

"C'mon, we need to find a place to get an 'education'" I muttered, putting air quotes around 'education'. Suddenly, the music stopped.

"Thank God for that." Max mumbled. We continued our search, only to be interrupted again.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings._

_The world for once, in_

_Perfect harmony, with all its living things._

"Holy Sh- Crap. Why me?" Max groaned. I allowed myself a quick grin and resumed searching. I stole a glance at Max, and boy did she look surprised! I raised an eyebrow and she just shook her head. Max stood up and walked into the bathroom. Three minutes later she walked back out with a skimpy nightgown on. My jaw dropped and a new song came on.

_Touch my body, get me on the floor!_

We both blushed furiously as Max dove under the covers. I stripped down to my boxers and turned off the lights. Due to my raptor vision, I saw Max's lower jaw drop and quickly snap shut. I jumped on the couch and listened to about four more inappropriate songs before finally falling asleep.


	5. Chap 4

I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE YOU 'TARDS

I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE YOU 'TARDS!

_MAX_

I woke up the next morning hungry, and severely POed. Until I finally fell asleep I had been thinking about our room layout. _Iggy and Gazzy's _room was right through the wall where the music had been coming from. They were so dead.

_GAZZY_

Ah. I woke up satisfied. Max was going to be so mad this morning, but it was so worth it. Nothing like a good prank to talk about when flying for a good four hours. I saw Iggy turn over and open his eyes.

"Iggy." I whispered. He grunted in response. "I'm hungry." He mumbled something that sounded like 'shut up and go tell Max'. I pulled myself out of bed and got changed when Max burst into the room.

"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!"

_NUDGE_

I awoke to a furious Max. Oh God. She's probably mad about what we did. What if we get grounded? I have to be able to shop! I wouldn't be able to live if I couldn't shop! So many good shops to see when we get to Pitts-"

_Nudge. Shut UP!_ I mentally apologized. I ran across the hall into the boys' room, colliding with Max. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I tumbled to the ground, not in pain but in laughter. I stood up when I realized Max, Gazzy, and Iggy weren't moving.

"Guys? GUYS? WHY AREN'T YOU MOVING? DID I KILL YOU? OH MY GOD!"

"NUDGE SHUT UP!" Max shrieked.

"Sorry." I whispered. "What happened?"

"You got a new power. You can paralyze people for a short amount of time with your scream. The Voice told me." Max slowly curled her fingers. "Good, I'm regaining movement." Three minutes later everyone was moving normally. Everyone glared at me and I grinned sheepishly. Who cares if they were immobilized for a measly five minutes? I HAD A NEW POWER!

_MAX_

After I could move again I woke Angel, Total, and Fang up. We gathered our stuff, went downstairs, and ate at one of those continental breakfast things. I would definitely recommend going to one. Free food, and lots of it. We all pigged out, including Total. Afterwards we checked out, got a safe distance away from the hotel, and started flying south to Pittsburgh.

_**Five hours later**_

We arrived in a clearing somewhere outside of Pittsburgh. We had flown over the city to get to the clearing. Fang and I had found a cool little town where rich people lived, like some famous hockey player I didn't know. We walked to the house that Fang and I had purchased using the MaxCard. The flock looked shocked to find out Fang and I had bought a house. It was large enough for all of us to have our own room, plus a kitchen, TV room, and a decent basement. It was nestled in the forest, so we could fly around peacefully. It was also three minutes away from the local grocery store, which was good. The house came with only one type of furniture, beds. We all crashed onto the first bed we found and woke up twelve hours later.

_ANGEL_

I smiled. We had finally found a good home to live in, and I get to go to school! I was so excited, but Max still needed to go shopping for furniture, which Nudge and Iggy were going to help her with while Fang, Gazzy, Total, and I all checked out the inner town, after showering of course. We left by foot, so no one would see us. Ah! I'm so happy!

_MAX_

It's official. I just can't do this anymore. Nudge, Iggy and I were at a weird Swedish furniture store called IKEA. Nudge and Iggy were picking out the furniture, and I was sitting in the food court eating some really good French fries. Fifteen minutes later I caught up to them and their _binder_ filled with _purchase tickets._ (A/N: Purchase tickets are what I call those little pieces of paper you take to order the product in the big warehouse area.) Instead of asking what the H they were doing, I simply paid for it all. We gave our address so the stuff could be delivered, and then tooled it out of there. _I simply paid for it all!_ A very unlike Max thing to do, eh?


	6. Chap 5

NUDGE

_NUDGE_

Iggy, Max and I were flying back from that cool Swedish store IKEA. We had so much fun shopping. We got two huge leather wrap-around couches to put together in the living room, six of these small little armoire thingies for our clothes, tables, chairs, desks, lamps, bookshelves, some other furniture, and a _TON_ of cooking supplies for Iggy. Tomorrow we're going to an electronics store and a _mall_. Angel and I are so excited, but Gazzy and Iggy weren't. They said they would rather go to a hardware store to get 'supplies' but I think they just think that malls are for girls. But I guess they sort of are, but where else would we get clothes and make-up and jewelry? Oh, I can see the house. Yes, I'm so hungry. I could eat an elephant, but not really 'cause they probably wouldn't taste good. Boy, I am super hungry!

_MAX_

We landed in the front yard and walked inside. Fang, Angel, and Gazzy were loading food into the fridge. Hmm. I didn't notice last night that we had a fridge, dishwasher, and stove/oven. Cool, Iggy would be happy. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I figured it must be the IKEA people with all the furniture. I peered out the kitchen window and sure enough, there they were. I opened the front door, instructing everyone to hide his or her wings first. Fang walked up to me and smiled at the men.

"Hello. We're so glad that you delivered the furniture. We arrived last night, our parents are missionaries and we were told to furnish the house so we could live comfortably before they return from Somalia." I gave them a smile, concealing my surprise towards Fang's unFanglike speech. We ushered them in, and they dropped off _thirty-two_ boxes. I frowned. These pieces of furniture couldn't be put together easily. Angel read my mind, literally.

_I don't think we'll able to put these together. We may have to call someone to help us._ I shrugged.

"I dunno Angel, I'm sure we'll be fine. We can do anything, remember?" She nodded, but even I couldn't reassure myself. These instructions looked a _little_ complex. I don't think even Iggy could put this together, and he was the best with his hands.

_Oh, crap._


	7. Chapter 6

(A/N I am loosely basing the setting on a town where I have some family, and I will definitely have FAX

**(A/N I am loosely basing the setting on a town where I have some family, and I will definitely have FAX! BTW I don't own the songs mentioned in previous chapters!)**

_FANG_

I finished putting the groceries away with Angel and Gazzy's help. I quietly ran up to the bedroom I had picked and pulled out a paint can from my backpack. I had bought it the night before when everyone else was sleeping. Quickly and quietly, I painted my entire room pitch black, just the way I like it. When I was finished I ran downstairs to find Iggy and Max surrounded by pieces of wood, nuts/bolts and screws, and a huge packet of directions. All smack dab in the middle of the living room, which had a very nice leather couch against the wall.

"You guys need help?" I asked quietly. Max gasped.

"Must you always enter rooms like a creeper without announcing yourself or making sure someone sees you?" Max glared at me, and Iggy stifled a laugh. I looked at the directions, and saw a picture of a small dresser.

"Ah. Decorating the house?" I looked at Iggy and Max with a feeling of, get this, _giddiness._ I had a _house!_ I sighed in contentment. "Good luck with that." I told them. I grabbed sheets and pillows before going to crash on my queen-sized bed. After making my bed I fell asleep, and didn't wake up for another ten hours.

_MAX_

Meanwhile

It was about three in the afternoon, and Fang was asleep. Freak. Nudge and Angel were begging to go to the mall _right this very second._ I was so frustrated with IKEA and Swedish people I agreed. Iggy and Gazzy, with some assistance from Total, would finish putting together at least one piece of furniture, and we would finish over the coming week. In order to be able to carry our shopping bags, Nudge, Angel, and I rented a hummer at a local dealership, about a three-minute flight from our house. After we arrived at the mall twenty minutes later, Nudge and Angel were on my last thread of patience. We 'strutted' into the mall. AHH! I USED A NUDGE WORD! I'M GOING SPAZTIC! I shook my head and concentrated on the task ahead. Clothes, electronics, and, _gasp_, **school supplies**! I focused on the clothes first, because I thought it was the most important. Nudge dragged us into a cool shop called American Eagle. The clothes weren't too feminine. Well, at least not all of them. I got a couple shirts and several pairs of jeans. I bought myself a pair of funny boxers for pajamas, the nightgown I had was just _not comfortable_.

_Max, you know you only got that nightgown for Fang. _My voice chimed in.

_Eww! _ I cried mentally in response.

_Once you admit you love life will be much easier for you, Maximum._

_JUST DIE! _I shrieked back to the voice, now severely ticked off. My fuming thoughts were interrupted by Nudge thrusting something bright purple into my face.

"Try this on NOW!" she instructed me, giving me Bambi eyes. I couldn't resist, so I didn't look at the skanky tube top dress I was trying on. I stepped out of the dressing room and slipped on cork wedges, courtesy of Angel.

"You are getting that Max. Don't tell me anything else." Nudge managed to squeak out only _two sentences_. Whoa. Nudge plus two sentences equals the apocalypse. Just kidding, but seriously I would have to get the dress and shoes; I was getting the eyes again. I didn't bother instructing Angel and Nudge on their shopping choices, they wouldn't listen to me anyways. We quickly rushed out and into three other stores. When we were done, I had an entire new wardrobe, and we had gotten the boys some clothes too. We then ran into an electronics store and bought a plasma TV. Whoa.

"Max, we need cell phones." Angel said randomly. I nodded. That actually seemed like a good idea because we were going to live normal lives, meaning that my flock wouldn't always be in my sight 24/7. The girls lead me to an AT&T store to buy phones. The three older flock members (Me, Iggy, and Fang) got different color 'Razrs', and the younger kids got sidekicks. No clue what those were, but we had unlimited calling and, wait what's this? Texting? What the heck is 'Texting'? I guess we would find out later, because I was hungry and I needed _real _food. We hustled to the car, threw our bags into the back. We drove in silence, well at least Angel and I were silent, Nudge was just Nudge.

_Home_

We got home, and found every single piece of furniture we had bought put together. I didn't bother asking, I was to hungry. I shoved my face full with spaghetti Iggy had made. After feeling content I brought my bags to my room, emptied them, programmed our phones, and fell asleep.

_FANG_

It was pitch black when I woke up. Everyone was sleeping, it was one in the morning. I silently walked into Max's room and sat in an armchair she had bought. I watched her sleep, and somehow fell asleep myself. Tomorrow was the day we enrolled for school.


	8. Chap 7

(A/N: Did the ending of the last chapter sound familiar

(A/N: Did the ending of the last chapter sound familiar?:-D)

_MAX_

I woke up with a start. There was a weird noise in my room and I couldn't make it out. I saw a figure sleeping in my chair. I realized the noise was snoring, and it was coming from that person. After a closer investigation I discovered it was Fang. I started to get angry. Why in the world would he sleep in _my _room in _my_ incredibly comfortable chair I had gotten yesterday? I raised my hand to slap him awake, but stopped myself. He was just so, so, so, incredibly handsome. AHH! Did I really just think that?

_Admit it Max. You love him. _The voice chimed in.

_Oh, shut up!_ I snarled back.

_Admit it._

_NO! LET ME BE YOU-_

_"_Max?" Fang woke up and saw me standing in front of him. He leapt to his feet. "Look, I can explain…" Fang started to tell me why the heck he was in my room when he saw my expression change from confusion to calmness.

"It's okay Fang. Just go back to bed and I'll see you in the morning." I pushed him out, but not before I saw his dumbstruck face. I turned and looked at my bed, and then at my chair. Pushing myself as down into the armchair as I could, I took a deep breath. It still smelled like him. I was going to sleep well for the remaining five hours of sleep I had left.

_Five hours later_

_FANG_

I rapped on Max's door to wake her up, and slowly opened the door. I looked to her bed, but saw nothing. Beginning to panic, I looked to the chair I fell asleep in last night. I breathed a sigh of relief. She was curled up, as gorgeous as ever. I called her name gently, so I wouldn't make her have a spaz attack. Max lifted up her head and slowly opened her chocolate brown eyes that I can't wait to see every morning. She groaned when she saw me and mumbled something like 'I'm tired, let me sleep.'

"Max, we have to enroll in school today, remember?" That seemed to wake her up. She rolled out of the chair and shoved me out. I waited in the hall and three minutes later she came out with jeans and a, get this, _pink blouse_. I blinked a few times to make sure what I was seeing was real. I opened my mouth to tell her how she looked so good, but was cut off.

"Don't. Say. A word." She growled. I smiled, and she softened. We headed down to the kitchen and wrote a note.

_Flock-_

_Iggy's in charge. We left to enroll everyone in school and we should be back in about an hour. We have our cell phones, here are yours._

_-Love Max and Fang_

Phones? Did she say phones? Since when did we have phones? Max threw something thin and black into my hand. I smiled. It was a black Razor, the phone obviously. I flipped it open, and saw Max's smiling face as my wallpaper. I quickly scrolled through the numbers to see the flock's numbers, as well as Dr. Martinez's number, and numerous food places, pizza, Chinese, the works. We headed out the front door, snapped out our wings, and flew in the direction of the school. We had brought jackets for when we were inside to cover our wings. It was a ten-minute flight, and neither of us said a word the entire way through.

_IGGY_

I woke up to Gazzy shaking me.

"Max and Fang went to enroll us in school and I'm hungry. Nudge and Angel are in the kitchen and you're in charge." I moaned and slouched out of bed. I felt my way to my dresser, and used my power to color-coordinate. Using my hands as a guide, I made my way to the kitchen.

"Iggy! I'm hungry!" Angel wailed.

"Yea, me too!" Total yelled.

"Iggy! I'm really hungry! Can you make us a five-course breakfast? Wouldn't that be so cool?" Nudge started to ramble, but Gazzy slapped his hand over her mouth. Or at least, I think it was Gazzy.

"It was Iggy." Angel read my mind and responded. I nodded and started barking orders.

"Nudge! Get me the blender and milk out. Angel, get out four large cups and a bowl for Total. Gazzy! Get me bananas, mangoes, pineapple juice, and sugar. Smoothie time so let's hustle!" I heard everyone jump up, and Angel's stereo turned on. One of Gazzy and I's favorite songs was on, and pretty soon we were all jumping up and down with the beat.

_I like to stay up late, spend hours on the phone._

_Hanging out with all my friends and never bein' at home._

_I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone._

_I'm immature but I will stay this way forever._

'_Til the day I die I promise I won't change, change, change…_

_So you'd better give up! I don't wanna be told to grow up!_

"All right music off and let's make breakfast!" I yelled.

_Fifteen minutes later_

We were all curled up on the couches drinking our massive smoothies. Angel had stuck the rest of the last two batches in the fridge for Max and Fang. I took a long sip, and smiled. We finally had a home.

_MAX_

We marched into the district offices, and talked to the woman about enrolling. It was surprisingly easy, but boring. Thirty minutes later Max (Me), Anabel (Angel), and Luke (Gazzy) Ride, and Nick, Jeff, and Tiffany Smith were all enrolled in Settlers Valley School District. Angel was in second grade, Gazzy in fourth, Nudge in sixth, and Iggy, Fang, and I were all in tenth. (**A/N** Angel is 7, Gazzy 9, Nudge 11, Fang/Iggy/Max 15)

We walked to the center of town to see the place we were going to live, hopefully for a long time. There was nothing of interest to either of us, so we headed home.

We were on our way through the front door when we heard a shriek.


	9. Chap 8

MAX

_MAX_

Fang and I glanced at each other, and sprinted inside. What we saw was very unsuspected. Nudge was on the ground, pinned down at the ankles and wrists by Iggy and Gazzy, and Angel was tickling her. _Tickling her. _Here Fang and I thought something bad was going on, but turns out they were just spazzing. I rolled my eyes and Angel stopped and stood up.

"MAX!" she shrieked. Suddenly she ran at me full speed and tried to tackle me. Gazzy and Nudge did the same and pretty soon I was on the ground, tears streaming down my face.

"GUYS! STOP! TICKLING! ME!" I managed to scream. Iggy and Fan grinned evilly, and helped the little ones. Fang and Iggy pinned me down, and the other three were tickling me like the world would end if they didn't. I relaxed my body, and Iggy let his grip loosen. I took the opportunity to gently, well as gently as I could, kick him in the stomach. He rolled over in pain, and I kicked Fang between his wings. He let go, and I grabbed pillows from a pile of IKEA boxes. "PILLOW FIGHT!" I shrieked, and a whacked Fang upside the head. The little ones all grabbed a pillow and proceeded to hit Fang all over. Iggy joined in, but he didn't go for Fang, he whacked _me._ I screamed and whacked him upside the head. Fang threw Nudge and Angel off of him, (Gazzy was already hitting Iggy) and grabbed a pillow. Suddenly, I was being attacked from all sides. I dropped my pillow, ran out of the room, and sprinted towards the back door. The flock followed me, pillowless. I leapt into the air and suddenly; a game of air-tag was started.

"Fang's it!" I shrieked giggling. Yes, I was giggling. Weird, eh. Fang charged me, but I darted out of the way. Twenty minutes later, after everyone had been it twice, we calmed down and went back inside. Iggy made lemonade, and we all drank a pitcher each. Total trotted into the kitchen, he was napping in Angel's room the entire time. He yawned loudly.

"What I miss?" He asked. We all laughed.

"The biggest pillow fight the world has every seen!" Angel cried. Total shook his head.

"Can't say I should have been there." He trotted back to Angel's room, stretching his tiny little white wings out on his way through the door. Angel laughed, and everyone looked at her quizzically.

"His wings make him think he has authority, even though he really doesn't." the rest of the flock laughed with her, and pretty soon we were all exhausted.

_GAZZY_

I grinned. Everything was so nice like this, just hanging out at home with my family. I hoped this peacefulness would never end, and we would never have to fight for our lives, but I knew that it wasn't realistic. Suddenly, Max spoke.

"Ok guys." She said panting. "Fang and I enrolled you in school today so our first day is this Monday, a.k.a. day after tomorrow. Our names are Max, Anabel, and Luke Ride, and Nick, Jeff, and Tiffany Smith."

"Max, why did you change my name?" I asked her. I thought Zephyr was a cool name.

"Because Gazzy, we need to blend in a little more than we used to and Luke is a simpler name." Max smiled at me, and I didn't bother arguing when she was so happy.

"We have to go shopping for school supplies and some other things so we can go today or tomorrow. Do you guys want to go now or later?" Max asked.

"Later." Nudge yawned. "I'm beat. I just want to relax." Everyone else nodded, and Max looked happy she wouldn't have to go shopping, well at least not until later.

_MAX_

Yes! I didn't have to go shopping! I could stay home and watch a movie or something relaxing. Slowly, the flock all got up from the kitchen table, and it was just Iggy, Fang, and I. Iggy suggested we make hot chocolate, and Fang and I agreed. He quickly whipped up a batch, and went to the living room with four steaming mugs and a large bowl. Fang and I sat on the kitchen stools in silence. I yawned and leaned my head on his shoulder. I was _so tired._ My eyes slowly closed, and I felt Fang lean his head against mine. My eyes snapped open.

"I, I'm gonna take a nap." I stuttered, fleeing the room as fast as I could. Dang hormones.

_FANG_

I knew I had gone to far, resting my head on Max's, but I just couldn't help myself. I loved her so much.

_Don't worry Fang. She loves you too._ Angel chimed.

_Angel, get out of my head NOW!_ I felt her leave my mind, and stood up. I walked to my room. We just didn't have enough privacy with a mind reader in the house. I laid down and thought about everything that had happened between Max and I, to confused to blog or do anything else. The next thing I knew, it was morning.

_MAX_

Wow. Fang is really getting the teenager thing where you can sleep for like, sixteen hours. It was seven in the morning, and he had gone to bed roughly at three pm. I burst into his bedroom, and found it black. That little creep had painted it without anyone knowing. Freak. I shook him awake.

"It's seven. We're leaving in an hour, so get ready." Without waiting for a response, I turned to leave. Suddenly, I was grabbed around the waist. Fang stared into my eyes, and leaned in. Oh God, where was this going? Holy crap, holy crap, holy cra- My mind went blank as our lips touched. Slowly, he leaned his head in and I was left light-headed. You would think I would learn to breath through my nose the first two times this had happened, but I guess I can't function properly when we were making out.

_Max, stop hypothesizing and go with the flow… _My voice had spoken for the first time in twenty-four hours, bringing me back to reality. I yanked back abruptly, and Fang's eyes bored into mine pleadingly. I took a step backwards, but Fang still had a grasp of my hand.

"We should take this slow." I managed to squeak out before running to my room. My heart was pounding. Did all of that really just happen? I wasn't even sure myself. Quickly and quietly, I grabbed clothes and sprinted down the hall to shower. I shut the door and turned the water on. I stripped down and jumped in, enjoying the warm water washing away my worries. I could have swore I heard the door open, but I was to busy with my thoughts. Fifteen minutes later I hopped out. I searched the room frantically. My clothes and towel was gone. Instead of my comfy jeans and long sleeve shirt was a tiny towel and that _dress_ Nudge forced me to buy. I scowled. The towel was to small to wear to run down the hall, I would have to wear the dress.


	10. Chap 9

(AN: I need your opinions: Should I go beyond standards and do Nuzzy

(AN: I need your opinions: Should I go beyond standards and do Nuzzy? I have never seen anyone do that so let me know. BTW: The best feeling in the world: seeing my fanfic right next to my favorite of all time, High School Havoc. Sighs I'm done)

_ANGEL_

Giggling, I ran down the hall and locked myself in my bedroom. I threw Max's clothes onto the floor, and picked up a dozing Total.

"Total!" I laughed.

"What? What happened?"

"I just set our plan into action!" I giggled again. Total nodded.

"Phase one complete. But how will phase two go?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

_MAX_

I slipped on my too revealing dress and found there were no ponytail band thingies. There was only a hair dryer and a straightening iron, both plugged in and ready. Quickly, I dried my hair. I unplugged that and grabbed the straightener. Experimentally, I squeezed a chunk of hair, and it came out straight. I took a deep breath. All right, I could do this. Thirty minutes later my hair was as straight as a pencil. I closed my eyes, mentally preparing myself for everyone's reaction. I opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge were the only ones in there. I breathed a sigh of relief. I would deal with Fang's reaction alone. I noticed that it was oddly silent. Even _Nudge_ wasn't talking. They are staring at me, gaping. Iggy looked confused.

"Someone tell me what's going on!" he whined.

"Max is wearing a, a, a, _dress._" Gazzy stuttered.

"ANGEL!" Iggy yelled. Angel scurried into the kitchen, took one look at me, and grinned.

_You look really good. Why did you put that on though?_ I shook my head.

_Hold on a sec._ I replied. Angel nodded and sent Iggy a mental picture of me. His jaw dropped.

"No way." He mumbled. "Max, _The_ Maximum Ride, in a dress." I grinned sheepishly. "It's the apocalypse. Max is wearing a dress." I glared at him, and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Don't you dare comment again!" I snarled. He nodded and saluted. I raised my hand to smack him again, but stopped myself when the voice spoke.

_Max, shouldn't you show someone else?_ I nodded to myself and turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"Going to put on make-up Max?" Iggy called.

"Shut up or I'll dye your hair tonight while you sleep!" I called over my shoulder. Not paying attention to where exactly I was going, I turned the corner and collided with Fang.

_FANG  
_My jaw opened as wide as it could when I saw Max. She was wearing a tube-top mini dress, a.k.a. extremely girly clothes. I didn't even bother hiding my emotions. Max glared at me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer. I'm going to change now anyways." (That was for my friend, Izze) I slowly shook my head, and as Max tried to push past me, I grabbed her.

"You look so _beautiful_." I murmured into her ear. She trembled under my grasp on her. Max looked up at my eyes, almost hopefully. I leaned down towards her, and finally got a response. She closed the gap, and we started a make-out session. I wrapped my arms around her, feeling her warmth. She put her hands around my neck, and tilted her head. We broke apart for a second to get air and then went back in. I picked her up, and we made our way to the living room. I sat us down on the loveseat, and broke apart.

"I love you Max. I've always loved you. Since the first time you spoke to me at the school, I knew you would be the one for me." I began my long rehearsed speech, but was cut off by Max's finger on my lips.

"I love you, too." She whispered, leaning her head on my chest. I smiled triumphantly. Max saw my smile and trembled.

"Why do you shake when I smile?" I whispered.

"Because it makes my heart squeeze." She mumbled. I wrapped my arms around her, and held her tight. We sat like that for a long time, probably an hour. After some time we stood up and told everyone to get ready. It was time to go shopping! Kill me.


	11. Author's Note

A/N:

A/N:

I gave you guys THREE whole chapters yesterday, and I didn't get a single review.

HE-LLO! I'VE DECIDED THAT UNTIL I GET AT LEAST ONE REVIEW I'M NOT

GOING TO WRITE BECAUSE I AM OFFENDED.


	12. Chap 10

Read chapter 9 again

**Read chapter 9 again! I edited it. I need opinions on the Nuzzy thing!! Also, all bold lettering in () mean Author's Note.**

**I don't own Maximum Ride! Peace out!**

_MAX_

After snuggling with Fang for like, an hour, we got up and told the flock to get ready to go shopping. Judging from the huge grins on Angel and Nudge's faces, they knew everything that had happened. I ignored them and went to my room to change. I opened my dresser to find _nothing._ All of my clothes were gone except for a pair of black pants that looked skintight and a black zip-up hoodie. I think they're called leggings, the pants. I quickly put them on and looked at my footwear options: purple leather boots that matched my dress, or the ridiculous wedges. I groaned. I grabbed the purple boots cause they looked easier to walk in and more dangerous if someone attacked us. I slipped them on, and tested them out. Turns out, they weren't hard to walk in. I grabbed my credit card and my phone, and then realized I didn't have pockets.

"ANGEL! NUDGE! GET IN HERE NOW!" I screamed. I heard them scurry through the halls and then they burst through my doorway.

"Whoa, Max You look like your eighteen! You should dress feminine more often! I mean, look at you! No wonder Fang loves you, you're so pretty!" Nudge squealed. I clapped my hand over her mouth.

"You two are grounded. Give me your cell phones." I said sternly. They reached into their jeans and handed me their sidekicks. I stuck them in my dresser and shooed them out of my room. Locking the door behind us, I stared at them.

"Where am I supposed to my phone and credit card?" I asked them. Nudge ran to her room and back in like, four seconds. She handed me a black _purse._ I shook my head.

"Nuh-huh. I am not using that, that, _thing._ No way." Then, the worst thing happened. _Bambi eyes._ I groaned and grabbed the purse, throwing my things into it. Slinging it over my shoulder I yelled out to the boys.

"Come on everyone, we're leaving!" Nudge and Angel ran ahead of me and out the front door. I watched them snap their wings open and hover, waiting for everyone. I walked out and stretched my own wings. Iggy ran outside, Total in his arms. He had on sunglasses, and Total had on his guide dog sweater on. Gazzy followed him. Finally, Fang walked out and jumped into the air. We flew towards the mall, taking our time. Fang swooped close to me, his phone in his hands. Suddenly, beeping. Glaring at him, I reached into my _purse_ and grabbed my red 'Razr'. I opened it and the screen read '1 new message from Fang'. I pushed the button that said 'Read' and a message popped up.

_I luv u._

I smiled and hit the button that said reply. Then, I realized I didn't know how to respond.

_See the letters on the number keys Max? If you push the same key over again that letter will come up._ The voice assisted me. Experimentally, I pushed the 4 three times. An 'I' came up. I slowly typed up my message.

_I luv u too._

I pushed the send button and closed my phone. A couple seconds later, Fang's phone beeped. Before I could look at him, Gazzy called out.

"There it is!" he yelled to me. He was pointing to a large grey building. I groaned. We had arrived. We swooped around and landed in the parking lot, furthest away from all the cars. Iggy put Total down, grabbed his leash, and we started walking to the entrance. I got inside, and immediately felt overwhelmed. There was a _ton _of people.

"Fang." I said. "What if someone recognizes us from your blog?" I started to shake. He put his arm around my waist.

"Don't worry, we'll be all right." I nodded and we started walking to an electronics store. Once inside, I told the gang what was up.

"We're all going to buy Macbooks. It'll be easier to do homework and stuff." Everyone looked at me surprised. I shrugged off their looks and continued.

"Everyone go look around for headphones and things that you might need." They nodded, and everyone but Fang started wandering around the store, Gazzy leading Iggy.

"I'm getting a black one." He murmured. I nodded.

"We need to buy a special program for Iggy so he can listen to his computer." It was Fang's turn to nod. We went up to the cashier and requested our six laptops. The guy looked at us like we were crazy, but then went to the back of the store and got them. Fang glanced around and saw something that caught his eye.

"Also, we are going to need a pink, black, red, green, blue, white, and purple iPod nanos, the new ones. With warranties." Fang told the cashier. His eyes widened, but he complied with the requests. I saw cases for the laptops and grabbed five of them in different colors, red, pink, purple, blue, and green. I stacked them on the counter and called the flock over. They all piled headphones on the counter and Iggy asked me if they could get food. I told them to be back in fifteen minutes, and they rushed out. By this time the guy was back. All of our purchases were stacked on the counter, and I pulled out my credit card. He looked at it suspiciously. I rolled my eyes.

"We won the lottery, if you would please hurry up, we're in a rush." I glared at him, and he quickened his pace. He finally rang everything up and put everything in huge bags. We grabbed them and left, arms filled with expensive equipment. We met up with the flock, and flew off. We decided against buying school supplies until we knew what we really needed.


	13. Chapter 11

YO

YO! I NEED OPINONS ON NUZZY!

_MAX_

Nudge, Fang, and I were seated on the couches, setting up all of our laptops and iPods. I was done with Angel's and was working on my own. Fang was setting up Gazzy's, and Nudge was setting up Iggy's because she was the best with computers and the blind thing needed to installed. Fifteen minutes later, we had all finished. Nudge had set up Gmail accounts on everyone's computer, except on Fang's because he already had one. I clicked on the username box and typed in my username, _aerogirl._ I logged in and saw that Iggy, Gazzy, Fang, and Angel had all logged in. Their usernames were: Iggy- _pyrochef, _Gazzy- _captainteror_, (**Surprise, right?)**, Fang- _angelofdeath_, Angel- _98angel2devil, _and Nudge, who just logged in, was _chatterboxchick._ How appropriate. I clicked on all of them, started a chat, and walked to my room. I heard Fang and Nudge walk off to their own rooms, laptops in their arms. I jumped onto my bed, lightly bringing my laptop down.

_Aerogirl has joined this chat._

_Pyrochef has joined this chat._

_Captainteror has joined this chat._

_Angelofdeath has joined this chat._

_98angel2devil has joined this chat._

_Chatterboxchick has joined this chat._

_Chatterboxchick: Hey Guys!! This is sooooooooooo cool!! I've always wanted to im and now im going to stop punctuating correctly cuz its bothering me!_

_Angelofdeath: Nudge shut up_

_Chatterboxchick: sry_

_Aerogirl: wow this is cool sort of not really _

_Captainteror: this is weird! Were talking but not really..._

_Pyrochef: U guys are tards_

_98angel2devil: whats a tard?_

_Aerogirl: nothing Angel just don't repeat that word_

_98angel2devil: okay_

_Angelofdeath: this is really dumb_

_Aerogirl: chillax Fang its all in good fun :-)_

_Angelofdeath: and so Max has discovered the smilies_

_Chatterboxchick: SMILIES! I WANT TO TRY! :-) :-( :-p :- ;-) _

_Angelofdeath: this is dumb_

_Angelofdeath has logged off_

_Pyrochef has logged off_

_Captainteror has logged off_

_Aerogirl has logged off_

_Chatterboxchick: Bye angel_

_Chatterboxchick has logged off_

_98angel2devil has logged off_

_FANG_

Well that was incredibly stupid. I yawned and rubbed my face, feeling tired. My palm got scratched. I rubbed my face again, shocked. I ran to the bathroom and studied my face. I had _facial hair._ Whoa. Suddenly, my throat felt sore. I coughed a bit, but that didn't help at all. I went back to my room and blogged a bit.

Yo Fang here-

So, we actually have a real home. Weird, I know. But, newsflash. For all my fangirls, I am officially unavailable. I finally confessed to Max. We're together now. Wow, it felt good to say, er type, that.

Fly on (That's beginning to sound stupid. I need a new catchphrase)

-Fang

I hit post and shut my computer, not bothering to check other people's posts. It was about noon. I went outside and practiced some of those techniques the hawks had 'taught' us for about two hours. Everyone joined me after a while, and soon we were just messing around. I shot a smile at Max, this was blissfully perfect. I swooped towards her, when I heard that fateful sound. Buzzing. _**Robotic**_ buzzing.


	14. Chapter 12

I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner! Between basketball and my brother's hockey games I hardly have free time!! BUT, here goes!!**

_MAX_

I automatically stopped. Flyboys.

"Flyboys! Everyone get ready!" I yelled, launching myself above everyone. In the distance we saw a small grey cloud. They were upon us in a minute. Strangely, there was only six. We each took one out, and then cleaned up all the parts.

_Max, those were the last of the flyboys under ITEX's power. The others were so advanced that they developed their own sense of being and escaped. You won't be attacked by any anymore._I took in this information happily. No robots, easier enemies to defeat. I quickly told the flock the new information, and they each took it in their personal ways. Nudge started babbling, Gazzy and Iggy discussed new bomb types, and Angel just hugged Total. Fang wrapped his arm around my waist and we all stood in the lawn, like a happy family. I wondered how long that would last.

_Max, be positive._ Angel's voice echoed in my head. I nodded, and rested my head on Fang's shoulder. He pulled me closer, and Angel and Nudge came and hugged us. It was a nice moment, but a little corny. Angel laughed, and then shared my thought with the rest of the flock. Everyone was cracking up, when suddenly…

"I'm hungry!" Nudge cried out. Everyone looked at her, and then started cracking up even harder. It was such a Nudge-like-thing to say. Iggy lead the way to the kitchen and he quickly made grilled cheese sandwiches. Well, as quickly as you can make 30 full size sandwiches for 6 hungry kids. As soon as Iggy set the food down, we snatched them up like we hadn't seen food for weeks. Which, although we hardly ever get enough food, as never actually happened to us. Total trotted in, once again missing every thing.

"Hey give me some food! I'm hungry!" he whined. I bent down and dropped one of my sandwiches on he ground for him. He gobbled it up greedily. (**A/N After this chapter I'm stopping writing about Total. He is just so unimportant to me) **Total left the room, no doubt about to sleep. Again. Once everyone had finished we all pitched in and helped set-up the TV. The flock all curled up on the couches, everyone covered in blankets with hot chocolate and store-bought chocolate-chip cookies. This hilarious show was on. It's called America's Funniest Home Videos. Some of the ridiculous things people in the United States do left everyone gasping for breathing. At some point, tears were streaming down our faces. Angel was showing Iggy the videos through her mind powers so he wouldn't feel left out. After that finished everyone went to their own rooms except for Fang and I. We were nestled close together, both drifting off to sleep. The next thing I knew, it was 7:00 am. Our bus arrives at our bus stop at 7:30. I leapt up, Fang hot on my heels. We ran down the hall to our rooms, yelling all the way for everyone to get up. I yanked open my dresser, rejoicing that my clothes were back in place. I pulled on jeans, and rustled through my drawers to find a shirt. I found a light blue long sleeve that says '98 Girl, 2 Fighter'. Although it was a little feminine, I thought it suited me. I tucked my wings in as far as they could go, and pulled my shirt on over my head.

_FANG_

I was walking past Max's room when I noticed that her door was wide open. I peeked in, to see Max yanking on her jeans, with only underwear and a bra on. I spazzed out and quietly darted down the hall, cheeks burning.

_MAX_

Making sure my shirt was baggy enough so no one could see my wings; I slipped on my new shoes. They were converse low tops, the same color as my shirt. I grabbed my backpack, and sprinted to the kitchen. The flock was already in there, pouring bowls of cereal for themselves. We quickly ate and ran out the door, just barely arriving at the bus stop on time.


	15. Chapter 13

A/N Sorry I couldn't update…

**A/N Sorry I couldn't update…. I've been really busy with school and basketball!**

_MAX_

We arrived at the bus stop right on time to be the last ones on. There was another bus behind us taking Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge to the elementary school. The elementary schools included kindergarten through seventh grade, which sort of confused me. Most elementary schools are kindergarten through fifth but whatever. As Iggy, Fang and I walked down the aisle to get two empty seats, I noticed that a lot of guys were staring at me. I panicked and looked at my back, then realized they were staring at me because of the way I _looked._ Not the fact that I had wings. Fang realized the same thing, and grabbed my hand protectively. I laughed as I saw a huge percentage of the guys' faces turn to disappointment. We sat down, Fang and I in one seat, Iggy across the aisle in another. We talked quietly, discussing our schedules until we pulled up at the school. We got off the bus to see a huge crowd of teenagers. My heart beat quickened, and Fang put his arm around my waist for reassurance. Fang, Iggy, and I walked up the steps into the huge building, and were told by a teacher to go into the auditorium for orientation. We complied, and sat down in the way back of the room, away from everyone.

_GAZZY_

We got on the bus, Angel, Nudge, and I. Angel and Nudge sat together, and I sat across the aisle-thingy from them. They immediately started talking, and I saw no reason to join in. Leaning my head against the window, I stared at the scenery. I was half asleep when suddenly I felt someone sit down next to me. I turned my head to see a tan girl with green-streaked black hair. She smiled at me, her white teeth nearly blinding me.

"I'm Lucia. (**A/N LooSeeYa)** What's your name?" I racked my brain, trying to remember my new name.

"Luke." I managed to choke out. Lucia nodded.

"You new here?"

_MAX_

We had plopped ourselves down in the back of the huge room, where no one else was sitting. Fang's hand was on my leg, and I was blushing and smiling like some hormonal teenager. Oh, god. I _am_ a hormonal teenager. We sat in silence, and at one point I think Iggy fell asleep. A man in a navy blue suit got on stage, and I clapped my hand over Iggy's mouth and woke him up. He began to speak, but that's what the hand was for. The man introduced himself as Mr. Akon, like the singer. We gaped at him, and then started silently cracking up. A teacher noticed us, and we got a death glare. It was quite pathetic considering my death glare actually made a whitecoat cry. Suckers. Fang, Iggy, and I paid no attention to the man until he mentioned new students.

"We have three new students with us this year students, so please welcome Max Ride, and Nick and Jeff Smith. If you would please stand up." I stared at him, and then yanked Iggy and Fang up with me. Fang stuck his hands into his pockets, but then grabbed my waist with his arm. He must have noticed all the guys staring at me, and he was probably pissed off at the whistles of approval I was receiving. I noticed some girls staring at Iggy, and I grinned. This gave me more whistles, and some annoyed hair flips. Suddenly, I noticed some girls staring at Fang, and I got ticked off. I yanked Iggy and Fang back down into our seats. The noise died down, and the principal continued.


	16. Chapter 14

A/N: Yo peps

**A/N: Yo peps. What's hanging? Don't answer that. But anyways I need some names for Max's friends, Max's creeper freak, Angel's friends, Nudge's friend, Nudge's enemy, Nudge's boyfriend, Fang and Iggy's friends, Iggy's girlfriend, and Fang's obsessed creeper girl. PM me with suggestions for one of the above, or all! : D**

**Also: I am in a basketball tournament so I won't be able to update for a couple of days! SORRY!**

_**Absolutely- delicious-looking-Hispanic-teenage-boy walks in.**_

_**ABLHBoy: Hey oh-so-gorgeous Pisofi doesn't own Maximum Ride.**_

_**ME: BUT I OWN YOUR HEART.**_

_**ABLHBoy: -smiles seductively- Dang right**_

_GAZZY_

I talked with Lucia until we got to the school. She got off, with me hot on her heels. We kept walking and talking until we arrived at our homeroom. She entered before me, and I quickly made sure no one was watching me. I punched the air and scurried in.

_NUDGE_

Angel and I watched Gazzy get off with some girl with really cool hair. I turned to Angel and we grinned at each other. We got off and gave each other a quick hug. She went towards the younger classrooms, and I went up the staircase to the fifth-grade wing. Quickly, I found my homeroom and entered. I looked around at all the people, and saw a particularly hot looking boy with the same color skin as I do, mochaish. (mo-KA-ish) The first thing I noticed about him was the empty seat beside him. Quickening my step, I plopped myself down and grinned at him.

"Hi!" I chirped. "I'm Tiffany!"

_MAX_

Ten minutes later, the assembly was over. Yanking Fang and Iggy out of their seats and grabbing our stuff, I exited the auditorium. I slowed down and turned down the hall to our homeroom. Fang and Iggy regarded me suspiciously. I shrugged off their looks and opened the door to Mrs. Rogue's room, our homeroom teacher. We took seats in the back as other students poured in. They looked at us, and we were met with smiles. A couple girls introduced themselves to us, and I got a couple seductive looks from some guys. Fang saw this and grabbed my hand protectively. This gave him a couple angry looks from both girls and boys. I laughed loud, like _really loud,_ and everyone stared at me. I smiled widely, fluttering my eyelashes for extra I'm-so-perfect-I-didn't-do-anything effect. Conversations were cut short as Mrs. Rogue walked in. She was a young woman, with a sweater dress and jeans underneath. We must have looked shocked at her age, because she grinned at us like we were her best friends, daring us to say something. The rest of the class took their seats, and she began to give us our locker assignments and schedules.

_ANGEL_

I walked through the halls after getting off the bus. I looked around, reading everyone's minds. No one was completely evil, so I kept walking peacefully. I got to my classroom and went inside to see a bunch of girls sitting in a circle playing some hand clapping game I didn't know. I walked over to a girl who was standing watching.

"Hey." I smiled at her. "I'm Anabel! How do play this game?"

_TOTAL_

This is incredibly boring. The kids just got to school, and I'm bored out of my mind. When they get back I'm going to ask Max if she can take me to see Akila. It's so boring here!


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys I'm writing as fast as I can, but I always get stuck... But ANYWHO: Total is leavin' for good. I just can't stand his annoyingness. Also, I'm sorry but I can't do Niggy. It sort of freaks me out. Like, do you want a tenth grade BF when you're in fifth grade? BIZARRE. BTW I still need names for Nudge's enemy and Iggy's girlfriend Lastly: I'll give a special prize via email for the first person to figure out my name. ---Hint: My screen name is a combination of my first and middle name, but you only have to figure out my first name.**

_MAX_

The teacher finished handing everything out, and dismissed us to figure out our lockers. Fang's was to the left of mine, and Iggy's was to Fang's left. Fang and I quickly got our lockers open, but Iggy was already closing his once ours opened. We gaped at him, and he must have noticed.

"Iggy?" I sputtered.

"It's because of my lock picking skills." He explained, already knowing. Fang rolled his eyes.

"The only person in the entire world better at picking locks then Iggy is Nudge because of her magnetic skills." I grinned as Iggy scowled.

"Damn chatterbox keeping me from my title!" That particular phrase really got us laughing. Slamming my locker shut, I turned and faced the boys. Fang grabbed me around the waist, and we walked off to our next class, the dreaded P.E.

_GAZZY_

My teacher had just finished giving out our workbooks, and I was very happily seated next to Lucia. I had told her some of my interests, but kept them what Max said 'low-key'. Meaning, I didn't tell her I make bombs. She said that she had moved to Pennsylvania last year from Chile. The actually country in South America! She said that she speaks Spanish, and when she went to school in Chile she learned English and has gotten really good. We told jokes and made each other laugh so hard that we got in trouble and had to stay inside for recess. There was another boy who had to stay in named Troy, he glared at me all through class, and looked really preppy. But hey, I've lived in a dog crate so who really cares?

_NUDGE_

Ten minutes later, I had discovered the cute boy's name was Adam, and he was really into skateboarding and writing. I had considered telling him that I really, really, really, really, _really_, love shopping, but I didn't want to scare him. Another girl came over who was really nice and talkative, like me, and joined in with us. Her name was Riley. We mainly talked about popular bands and stuff, and I had a sudden thought.

"Hey Adam, Riley, have you heard of Fang's Blog?"

_IGGY_

I walked down the hallway with Fang and Max, listening to the teenage drama going on around me.

_Did you see the new girl? Dang, I would kill to be that Nick dude!_

_I already have homework, Janice! And Emmett is in all of my classes! How am I supposed to concentrate?  
Have you checked Fang's Blog lately? He hasn't updated since he said he got together with Max._

This particular jabber caught my eye, er ear.

I tapped Fang on the shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"They've all seen your blog. Sooner or later they're going to recognize our faces, and Max's name!" I hissed. I heard him cuss and repeat my revelation to Max. She gasped, apparently not have realizing that before either.

"The Voice says we'll be fine, as long as Fang stops blogging." Max whispered. Fang grunted his approval, _sike._

"What the heck! I'm not going to stop blogging because people might recognize us! Who gives a f- "

MAX

The fact that we had arrived at the locker rooms cut Fang's foul language off. I detached from the boys, entered the girls' locker room, and was handed a uniform. I quickly changed in a stall, for obvious reasons. One girl in particular glared at me when I got into the gym, and all though I'm not sure why, I have a couple of theories. I overheard her name, Alana. I disliked her for one reason and one reason only. She had _**red**_ _**hair**_.

_ANGEL_

The girl who helped me had a pretty boring name. _Laura_. I thought it needed more 'pizzazz', as Nudge calls it. Now during language arts class, she and her friend Kayla were sitting next to me and we were working on some vocabulary words. It was all pretty boring, but I had fun with my new friends.

_**AFTER SCHOOL LETS OUT**_

_MAX_

Fang, Iggy, and I weren't recognized by anyone, so we were relatively happy. Iggy had met some nice girls, and no one tried to kill us! We had arrived home, and Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were due in at any second. With just thinking that, they burst through the door, all jabbering at the same time. I held up my hands and it became silent. Total lifted up his head and interrupted me just as I began.

_TOTAL_

"Guys, I need to talk. This is important. I can't stay here with you all." I began. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "It's boring here when you guys are at school, I can't get myself food or work the remote or anything. So, I would like to ask if you could fly me to Dr. Martinez's house so I can live with Akila."

_MAX_

We took Total to the airport and, with Angel's help, got him safely on his way to my mom's house. The girls were sad, but they agreed that it would be best for Total to be happy. Now that we had that ordeal out of the way, it was time for a late-night dinner.


	18. Chapter 16

**So here is the deal: I have had a huge writer's block, basketball, hockey games of my brother and some of my friends, and a teeny-tiny thing called end of term grades. So, yeah. Here's chap 16, and for clarification: When Max, Iggy, and Fang get to the locker rooms **_**MAX**_** goes into the **_**girls' **_**locker room. For someone weird reason, the word **_**MAX**_** didn't show up. ALSO: **_**THE VOICE IS IN ITALICS AND UNDERLINED**_**.**

_MAX_

Iggy was to tired to cook, so we ordered Mexican from a cute little restuarant in a neighboring town called AZUL. That was the restaurant's name, not the town. But anyways, we quickly ate and piled onto the couches in the TV room. We watched a hilarious show called American Idol, but it gave the girls an idea.

"KARAOKE!" Angel cried out loud, for once.

"_Hey! I don't always speak into minds!" _she yelled at me mentally. I looked at her with a sure-never-you-you-always-speak-aloud kind of look. She grinned and turned on the radio.

"MAX FIRST!" Nudge shrieked. I groaned, thrust to my feet by a push from Fang. I glared at him and got an oh-so-sexy smile in return. I turned my frown upside down and conversed with the voice.

_Voice, the kids really want this so can you tell me the lyrics in advance so I can sing the words?_

_Sure, Max. But remember, this is just a break because soon you will have to save the world._

_Yeah, yeah whatever… _I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat. A sort of catchy but still annoying song came onto the radio, and I liked the lyrics the voice was giving me. I opened my mouth and let it come out.

_Miss independent _

_Miss self-sufficient _

_Miss keep your distance, mmmm _

_Miss unafraid _

_Miss out of my way _

_Miss don't let a man interfere, no _

_Miss on her own _

_Miss almost grown _

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne _

_So, by keeping her heart protected _

_She'll never, ever feel rejected _

_Little miss apprehensive _

_Said ooh, she fell in love _

_(Chorus) _

_What is this feeling taking over? _

_Thinking no one could open the door _

_Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real _

_What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive? _

_Goodbye, old you, when love, is true _

_(Verse 2) _

_Misguided heart _

_Miss play it smart _

_Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no _

_But she miscalculated _

_She didn't wanna end up jaded _

_And this miss decided not to miss out on true love _

_So, by changing a misconception _

_She went in a new direction _

_And found inside, she felt a connection _

_She fell in love _

_(Chorus) _

_What is this feeling taking over? _

_Thinking no one could open the door _

_Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real _

_What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive? _

_Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true) _

_(Bridge) _

_When miss independent walked away _

_No time for love that came her way _

_She looked in the mirror and thought today _

_What happened to miss no longer afraid? _

_It took some time for her to see _

_How beautiful love could truly be _

_No more talk of why can't that be me _

_I'm so glad I've finally seen _

_(Chorus) _

_What is this feeling taking over? _

_Thinking no one could open the door _

_Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real _

_What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive? _

_Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true) _

_Miss independent_

I received a tremendous applause from the flock, and a quick peck from Fang, which in turn gave me two '_aww_s', one '_ew', _andone 'GET A ROOM!'. I laughed, and we continued to just listen to the radio. Some weird songs came on but one in particular I really liked. It's called 'Summertime' by New Kids On The Block. After everyone went to sleep, I downloaded it and uploaded it to my laptop and iPod. It was about 10 o'clock when I finally fell asleep, happy with my new life. I prayed to whatever godly force will accept me that this new life wouldn't be disrupted.

_FANG_

When I woke up, I found a smile on my face. I had been dreaming of eternal life this way, peaceful and without flyboys or Erasers or other things. Deep thoughts, I know. I checked my clock and went to the bathroom to shower. Ten minutes later, I was half-dressed with a wet head. Realizing I had forgotten to bring a shirt with me, I opened the door to go to my room and collided with Max. I leaned down and gave her a long, deep kiss.

_MAX_

Momentarily distracted by Fang's mouth, I fell into his chest, startled by his abs. His _smooth, rock hard abs. _Wow, am I lucky to have such a gorgeous boyfriend. Or should I consider him a soul mate? Ah! More mental brooding for later. Fun.


	19. Chapter 17

**I'mmmmmm baaaaaaaccccccckkkkkkkk!!! I've gotten sooo many "keep writings" "i love this" and fav/story alerts emails that i decided to try this again. Only thing is, i might be ending this story, and starting another.... idk i havent decided yet!! thxx pisofi**

Max

Well, that was an enjoyable wake-up call! I started laughing and broke away from Fang. But he wouldn't have that! Fang wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back in. Pretty soon one of the younger kids would wake up and need the bathroom, which is only accessible through the bathroom door, which I was now pushed against. I don't want to unnerve anyone in this way, so I turned my head to the side and pushed Fang away. He gave me a quizzical look, that immediately turned into an emotionless mask.

"The kids. They're going to be awake soon." I whispered. Fang's face melted into an understanding, loving, look. "Later." He nodded, kissed the top of my head, and turned down the hall into his bedroom. I sighed. That almost got a little _too_ crazy. Was I okay with it though? Definitely. Suddenly, a blur of blonde and brown hair whizzed by me.

"MORNING MAX!" "G'MORNING!" Angel and Nudge yelled as they flew by. Well, not our flew... They flew by running. Oh, never mind. Angel and Nudge yelled as they ran by. I followed them, only to tackled from behind by Gazzy. We hit the carpeted ground, and nearly slid into the tiled kitchen. Gazzy jumped up.

"Oh, sorry Max! I didn't see you there."

"Great. Another blind bomb maker. Just what our family needs!" I teased, pushing my self up to a stand. "Alright. Bus comes in an hour. Eat, get dressed, and let's hit the road!"

"One step ahead of ya, Max." Iggy mumbled, crumbs from his toast spitting out of his mouth.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww. Iggy, that's gross. Could you please chew with your mouth closed, I really don't need nasty disgusting crumbs all over my new clothes!" Nudge rambled on. I selectively ignored her speaking and got myself a bowl of honey-nut cheerios. (You're probably thinking, 'only one bowl?'. Well the bowl was about the size of a small sauce pot.) By the time I had finished, I had about half an hour left. I dashed to my bedroom, and found Angel already inside, holding a pile of clothes and a pair of shoes.

"Honey, what are you doing?" I squatted down to pick up some socks that she had dropped.

"Helping you." Angel smiled and thrust very brightly colored clothes into my arms. Her smile melted into an evil grin, and she ran out. Oh God. I shut the door behind her and took a closer look at the clothes she had given me. Bright, lime green skinny jeans, and a tanktop that started out yellow by the straps and turned to blue by the hem. Bright. Very, very, bright. This could get ugly.


End file.
